Glycerith
Glycerith Ouesterhaven '(Pronounced ''youst-er-hay-ven) commonly refereed to just as 'Glycerith '''is a major antagonist in ''The Adventures Of Peter, Paddington & Newton. She is the last remaining Equadae Enerviat, a former race of winged unicorn-like creatures and resides on the planet Levici in the Proxima System. Appearance and Design Glycerith is an Equadae Enerviat and the last of her species. She has the appearance of a Winged Unicorn with clear blue fur with a grey and somewhat straight tail. She has a horn which is medium sized and has a spiral pattern around it and is reflective to bright light. Her wings usually fold up on her sides when she is walking around, though open up when she is flying or wants to boast/make herself look big. She has hazel eyes normally, however, they turn red whenever she get angry and when she is fighting. Though normally concealed, she has two sets of sharp fangs in her mouth used for one of her powers as well as for intimidating those who go wish to go against her. Glycerith stands at being roughly 160cm and her wingspan reaches approximatley 4 meters. Her weight remains unknown. History and Background The Beginning Glycerith was born on the planet Hyperion sometime in 1971 in the Solar System of Proxima, located approximately 4 light years from Earth and in a different dimension to where the bears live. Hyperion was a planet that was mostly water, with only a few scattered islands and one main island near the north pole where all of the Equadae Enerviates used to reside. When she turned 6, she started to learn basic magical skills in her spare time, though her main times was spent flying around the planet, treasure hunting with friends on the abandoned islands. Her planet was subject to frequent quakes (approx. 3 large ones per year) though, this never really affected the race themselves. However, this had an affect on the planet's axis and orbit. In 1994, a group of Enerviates worked out that the planet had shifted an extra million miles from it's original position and was dangerously close to the host stars in the system, made worse, since it was a Binary Star System. The days got much hotter over the years and most of the water evaporated from it's surface, causing a few of them to die from dehydration alone. On the 24th October of 1995, one of the Proxima stars ejected a powerful Solar Flare which impacted the planet, destroying most of the atmosphere and wiping out almost all of the Enerviates instantly. Glycerith managed to find shelter at the bottom of a salty lake and resurfaced 3 days later to find everyone dead or burnt to a crisp. She was terrified at what happened. No other Equadae Enerviat was left alive but she only survived because of pure luck. Worried that something else would happen, she stored as much water in her as she could for energy, coated herself in ice and flew as fast as she could to escape the planet, hoping to find another planet to live on. Five minutes into her flight in space, she turns back to see Hyperion take another Solar Flare before exploding from the colossal heat and stress from the binary stars. She managed to fly in almost a straight line for almost 3 days before she approached the planet of Levici and thought to try and land on that planet. Living on Levici Glycerith cratered down towards the planet at insane speeds at night time. Her wings caught fire, despite the ice shield she coated herself with and came crashing down in a field like a meteorite in Early November 1995. She was found by some patrolling guards in the middle of the night and was taken to Confronting the bears In the final scene when fighting with the bears, Glycerith starts to break down in front of them and fails to finish them off whilst she is weak, still suffering from the alcohol spike. After realising that she has not much to live for any more, being the last of her species and not wanting to have the bears carry the burden of wiping out the last Enerviate, she ends up committing suicide right in front of the trio by firing a lazer at Newton's Sword and it reflecting back to her knocking her off the cliff and killing her. Personality Powers and Abilities '''Bolt Projection - Glycerith can fire bolts of Ice or Water from her horn to flash freeze or damage opponents from a safe range. She can even charge them up to a power that even surpasses The Ultimate's Railgun. Enhanced Reflexes - Her enhanced reflexes allow her to react quickly and manoeuvre with ease during high speed flight. Flash Stepping - By using her speed and in a similar way to the twin androids, Glycerith can move very quickly in short bursts known as Flash Steps. She doesn't move as fast as the twin androids, however. Nor does she appear to turn invisible like them either. Hypersonic Flight - Glycerith has been shown to be able to fly at a maximum of Mach 6.7 and only once achieved escape velocity (Mach 32) but at the expense of damaging her wings and near death on impact on Levici. Ice Breath -''' She can blow cold air that freezes on contact with any other surface, If need be, she can blow winds as fierce as 40mph and at a temperature of -70 degrees Celsius. '''Ice Manipulation - Glycerith, like all Enerviates can control and manipulate ice in various ways. These range from creating sheets of ice to protect from attacks as well as telekinetic control of anything made of ice. Oxygen Independence - Glycerith doesn't need to breathe air and instead, generates all her energy from Water stored in her body. Vampiric Draining - Through her concealed fangs, she can suck out almost all water from any living being to replenish her own supply. She normally bites through the neck and leaves the victim dry and colourless, presumably killing them or, at least, making them unconscious. Water Absorption - Glycerith is capable of absorbing water usually passively in bodies of water, but can also as a longer and more vulnerable method, use her Water Manipulation to painfully extract water from victims instead of coming up close. This also gives her a complete immunity to taking damage from water. Water Manipulation - Glycerith is capable of controlling water around her in combination with her Water Absorption ability. It is also assumed that this power is used when she is seen running across bodies of water without sinking. After several years of self teaching, Glycerith became a formidable master in Magic whereas before she only had limited magical abilities. These additional powers include: Advanced Telekinesis - Her telekinesis is now expanded to being powerful enough to override Paddington's telekinetic powers and is no longer limited to just Water and Ice. Basic Teleportation - Glycerith is now capable of teleporting short distances (less than 1/2 a mile.) It's very impractical for combat since it takes a while to perform. Elemental Pillar Projection - A powerful spell she learnt was to cast huge energy pillars that can be of almost any element she wishes. Force Field Generation - She can now generate rectangular blue Force Fields in front of opponents to stop them in their tracks or deflect their attacks. They aren't very strong, however. Summoning - In a similar manner to Palumbiaan, Glycerith can summon objects through magic. She cannot summon certain items such as weapons, but can summon day-to-day utensils such as brushes, syringes, mirrors and paper. Telepathy - Glycerith can communicate with others and even read their minds, giving her an edge in terms of combat. Though, it's not strong enough to penetrate those with mental barriers such as The Pigeon. Water Sourcing - Glycerith can now detect where high concentrations and large bodies of water are from a distance of 1000 miles. Weather Manipulation - She now has limited control of the weather around her. She can cause almost any type of storm to happen with the biggest feat being one time creating a Hurricane at Category 4 power. Though, this left her unconscious for 48 hours due to fatigue. Weaknesses Glycerith can be best described as a Glass Cannon. Her offences are not to be scoffed at but she has very little way in terms of defence. Also, she exhausts her water supply extremely quickly and even more if she takes a lot of damage in battle. She also has a negative reaction to high concentrations of alcohol, causing her powers to fail or not work as intended. For example, her wings might accidentally tilt the wrong way whilst flying if she's under the influence. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists